


[Podfic] Routine

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Two Voices, challenge: cakehole_club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of veronamay and engenda's fic "Routine."</p><p>Summary: Morning in the Padalecki-Ackles household.</p><p>File Length & Size: 00:10:49 || 6.4MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8383) by veronamay & engenda. 



  


Coverart made by fishpatrol! ♥

  


**Title:** [Routine](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/689336.html)  
 **Authors:** veronamay and engenda  
 **Readers:** applegeuse and fishpatrol  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Morning in the Padalecki-Ackles household.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:10:49 || 6.4MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Routine%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **Readers’ Notes:** We recorded this for the [Close Quarters](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/2390.html) challenge at cakehole_club. ♥

**Streaming:**  


Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/3664.html) at the cakehole_club.


End file.
